MOLECULAR RESOURCES AND SERVICES MODULE ABSTRACT The Molecular Resources and Services Module provides centralized resources and a variety of specialized services to members of the Vision Research Group to support projects employing cellular and molecular techniques. Core equipment and software supported by the Module is freely available to Vision Research Group investigators, providing most basic needs for molecular work, eliminating the need for redundant equipment and software purchases, and allowing new investigators and investigators initiating new projects to begin work quickly. The Module maintains a well-equipped cell culture laboratory with an experienced technician. Trained investigators may use the laboratory or investigators may use the services provided by the technician to perform experiments with cell lines, primary cells, and cultured tissues. Module faculty provide two high-level services to Vision Research Group investigators. Through a virus development and packaging service we will design and construct lentivirus or adeno-associated virus vectors to deliver gene constructs of interest to animal models. We will also provide a service to validate infectivity and cargo of viral vectors obtained from outside sources. Through a molecular reagent validation service, we will design and perform experiments to validate the specificity of reagents such as antibodies and CRISPR constructs.